Frozen Hearts
by imtheRATZ
Summary: . "Wait… sold off as what exactly?" "Anything really, for labor, organs or sex, doesn't matter." I guess my fate has already been chosen for me, no turning back now… or ever… might just well accept it.
1. Shiny Car

**Warning: Language (I never consider this a warning of any sorts -_-)**

The deafening music of the club didn't seize to drown out my voice and heartbreak as I gulped down my beer. "That little bitch! How could she do that? How the fuck can she do that!" my eyes started to warm up as tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, I wiped at them furiously with a humorless chuckle. "Look at me! I'm crying over a little slut! What the hell is wrong with me?" I earned strange looks from people around me. Some of the guy sonly frowned and the girl's had a look of pity, to hell with them! Fuck woman! They're just all bitches who would fuck anyone who zips down their pants! A hand on my shoulder made me jerk my head to the side. Blue eyes laced with concern sparkled at me. "Gil, _Mon Ami,_ please don't do this, I know she hurt you but drowning yourself at a bar won't make it better." I couldn't get mad at my friend, but still I flipped. "What the hell do you know! All you ever do is grope a chick and then fuck her! All she does it spread her legs and beg for more!" I jumped up and pointed a chick busy chatting up some stranger. "YOU SLUT! DO JUST WANT A GOOD FUCK, EH! WELL GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Of course my outburst caused the bartender to almost call security if it wasn't for Francis. The Frenchman pulled me back down onto the little chair. "Gilbert! Please stop this nonsense!" I only ignored his pleas as I found another beer and gulped it down like a thirst fish. Ha! Fish can't get thirsty! Francis sensed I wasn't going to back down so easily and sighed. "Look, we're friends and I want to help you! I do! But I can't if you're going to act like this!" I glared at him. "Well if ya don't like the way I'm acting! Then hurry the fuck up and leave!" With that said the blonde stood up and just walked away. I blinked a few times. He did not just really walk out on me! FUCK THIS! Everyone just walks away as if I'm a piece of trash! Fine! I'll show them! So with new found determination, I stood up and started to walk around the crowed club, having to dance my way through them as I reached the other side.

Once I accomplished my goal of reaching much more quiet part of the club, I scanned the place, searching for a lonely soul. Everywhere couples were scattered making out and I fumed. WHY THE HELL DO THEY HAVE TO GO RUB IN ALL IN MY FACE! I was about to punch of the couples when I saw someone hidden away in a dark corner. I couldn't make out their facial features but already I could see it was a male, unless woman started to get all butch! Entranced by the hidden man, I started to walk towards him but was stopped when one of those dammed couples blocked my path. Growling, I pushed them away only to find the figure gone. I frowned. Great, now I'll never get his sweet revenge. Slightly depressed, I stumbled back towards the bar only to be chased away. NOW EVEN THE FUCKING BARTENDER HATES MY GUTS!

Letting out a great huff, I zipped up my hoodie and with what I would call Awesome Techniques, was actually just being pushed around as I kept on stumbling into people. Once thrown out through the doors by the buff bouncer, I could only rub my backside with a pout. Fuck people, I doesn't need anyone! Wait… Francis was supposed to drive me back home… shit… a cold breeze floated by and I was glad I brought my hoodie with. Damn, now I have to walk home… Placing my hands in my pockets, I slowly started to make my way to my so called home. Sure I acted like a drunk lunatic in the club but I wasn't really drunk, just tipsy… a little above tipsy…

Great, this day just turned into the worst day of my life… first I find my girlfriend cheating on a prick, then I lose my job, next thing I know I had to scavenge for an abandoned building and made my friend walk out on me… this just sucks… why did fate have to be such a bitch! I continued walking down the empty streets, towards the more dangerous parts of the city. Prostitutes were lined up and batting their eyelashes at me, one even went as far as to quickly flash me a full view of her perfectly fake boobs. I only rolled my eyes. Why did they even bother? No one wants to fuck some chick that just stands there like a stray dog waiting for someone to throw out their trash. Another cold breeze came and went. Summer has passed and winter is on its way… looks like I have to steal some blankets somewhere if I don't want to die yet.

Suddenly a car pulled up beside me. I frowned. It was black and shiny, surely expensive. One of the tinted windows rolled down revealing someone sitting on the other side. "Ya know, if you wanna I could give ya lift home." Of course, then get raped ad slaughtered. I might be tipsy but not stupid enough to fall for that trick. "Yeah? And who the hell are you to kidnap me and rape me!" The man chuckled. "I was sent by Francis, Francis Bonnefroy? Yeah, he felt guilty about walking out on ya so he sent me~ Isn't he just sweet~" Francis? Sure the man was like a whore but friends was very few to him… Well, truth be told the last time I spoke to the Frenchman was about two years ago so I guess he made some friends, besides, the guy knows his name. Shrugging, I opened the door and climbed in.

The seats were covered in leather and let's just say it was a very gorgeous car! "So, where do ya live~" I blushed. No ways was I going to tell this guy I live in some run down crap-shit place. "Uh-" "-Lemme guess, ya a homeless one!" My blush deepened. Was this guy some stalker! Once again he chuckled. "Don't worry! I was just joking but I guess it's really like that. Hmm… if ya want, you could crash the night at my place!" Stranger danger. What the hell! He might feed me! "Okay… if you don't mind." The guy only grinned and shook his head. "Not a problem, name's Sadiq! Sadiq Adnan!" I smiled a little as the car pulled away. "Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

…

Forever I would regret my choice of climbing into the shiny car…

…

**-Yup, this is a re-upload! Sorry about deleting it but I guess now everything would be somewhat better than it was before~ Enjoy~**

**-BTW: This isn't taken place in America, but in Europe, I am guessing either Belgium or Germany, not sure but one of those two countries~**

**-Some information has changed drastically**

**-Should I try and include accents? You know, and maybe redo this chapter with accents? (I have no bloody idea as to how Turkey talks… I just copied this from another fic I read…)**

**-I will probably update this as much as I update Sinner's Rose, this is just an expectation because I had this done for some time now~ **

**-R&R**

**-RATZ**


	2. Strangers in the Dark

I woke with a start as the ground bounced beneath me. I groaned at being woken and decided to go back to sleep, my head drooping to the side, resting onto something warm but hard. Something tickled my cheek and I nuzzled into it. A poking to my cheek earning another groan. "Hey bastard! Wake up!" A voice said in the distance, it sounded rather angry. Ignoring the voice, I continued to nuzzle my face into the warmth, the tickling on my cheek continued, as did the poking. "Bastard!" A slap to my face brought me from my sleep as I jerked up and started to blink away the sleep. "What?" I asked as I tried to look around me, but everything was pitch black. Another jolt from the ground made me realize I wasn't in my room. I looked to my left, where the source of the angry voice came. I couldn't see anything, so I tried to rub my eyes and found my hands bound together by handcuffs, a chain trailed up to my neck, where I also just realized was a metal collar.

So with this failed intention I tried to find the source of where the voice came from. "Don't just go and sleep on people's fucking shoulders! CHIGI!" Ah, my left! Since I could not see anything, I couldn't really see who was talking to me. My mind was still clouded since I just woke up and tried to understand what was happened. Another jolt from underneath me made me realize I was in a vehicle… chained… where am I? I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened last night. A bitch broke my heart, I got… tipsy… and then some guy offered me a lift… what happened afterwards… oh… OH…

The strange guy took me to his place, gave me a drink I fell asleep. Damn bastard! What the fuck is wrong with people these days! I mean, who the hell drugs someone then kidnaps them! AND THEN THEY WAKE UP IN FUCKING DARKNESS! I never even got the bastard's name. I must've done something wrong because the person to my left growled and with strange accuracy hit their handcuffs across my head. "Stupid!" I barely muttered a 'Ow' when the handcuffs struck me again. "Hey! What the hell is your problem?" I snapped for I had all the right to do so. I only received a huff and another mutter of 'stupid'. Strange people.

"Can you at least explain to me why I was fortunate enough to be abused by you?" No response. Seriously. "Do you know where we are?" Silence. "Hello? So what? Now you're dead?" Luckily (or not) this got a response which earned me another bruise on my head. I glared at the darkness. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I growled. The person next to me shuffled a bit and I heard a sigh. "Shut up bastard, the guards will hear us and you'd be worth shit." The words were hushed but stern. I only frowned. Guards? Lowering my voice as well, I tried once again. "Who the hell are you? And why are we here?" The man was silent for a moment. "My name does not concern you, not yet at least, and we are on a truck chained and cuffed and about to be sold off for greedy men with lots of money."

WHAT! No way in hell was I going to be just sold off to some creep. "Wait… sold off as what exactly?" "Anything really, for labor, organs or sex, doesn't matter." I was going to die… "Why do you seem so calm?" The man didn't answer my question. Once again he shuffled and I couldn't help but marvel as to how soft his skin is (somehow I was all in my naked glory except for a pair of short pants I guess). "Hush. The guards will hear you."

Everything was once left in silence. I had a feeling my life was about to end very soon.

**-Second chapter up and running~ **

**-Romano will play quite a big part in this story.**

**-Ludwig and Feliciano does not exist in this story at all.**

**-R&R**

**-RATZ**


	3. Arrival

I'm not sure how much time passed since I spoke to the man next to me since I think I dozed off at some point, but still when I opened my eyes everything was dark. The man from earlier shuffled again and huffed. Why the hell does he keep doing that? I must've voiced my thoughts because the shuffling and huffing stopped. "Bastard, I have an itch and can't fucking reach it." I would have laughed but he sounded so desperate. I couldn't really do anything, but maybe if I can reach… "Uh, want me to-" "No." Okay, so much for being polite. Once again he huffed. "Just, don't bother okay, I don't mean to be fucking rude but that's just how I am okay." Strange man.

"Well then, can I at least ask why are you here? I mean did they just grab you off the streets or were you _kidnapped._" I might have been mistaken but it sounded like the man had to stifle a laugh. "Not really…" he was silent for a moment before sighing and shuffling again. "Let me start from the beginning." More shuffling. "My name is Lovino Romano Vargas," he kept silent after that, almost like he was expecting me to say something. I was lost for a few seconds before I caught on. "Vargas? You mean like the actual Vargas?" "Yes bastard, I mean the Vargas with the Mafia and all! Damn bastard sent me here." Mafia? I am sitting next to a man from the Mafia! Wait, if he's Vargas in the Vargas Mafia… "A-Are you the D-Don?" The man next to me now really chuckled.

"No, but I am his son." The way he said it made me wince, so much hate. "So what does the Mafia have to do with you being here exactly?" Another sigh, seriously! "I'm on my first 'mission' as you can say. I'm going to be sold off to the fucking rivals! Dammit! I hate my father! Because I'll be acting like a 'peace treaty', when actually I just spy on them. What if I'm sold off to the wrong guy!? I don't even know what he looks like, and I'll probably be used like a little sex toy who cannot say no." If I was not mistaken, Lovino sounded scared. "How old are you?" I asked, I mean, if this was his first mission- "Sixteen." Wow… "Oh, uh… that's kinda rough." Lovino just snorted. "I'm lucky, the other boys gets sent out when they turn fourteen, I'm just a 'special' case." This was really strange, here I am sitting next to the Mafia Don's son who just spilled his mission's information…

"So, creepy guy, want to tell me why the fuck you're here?" Blunt much. "I was kidnapped." Lovino laughed. "Of course you were, isn't there more details? Or are you just boring?" That's probably what _she_ thought. I shrugged. "My girlfriend dumped me, I went out and got drunk, some guy offered me a lift and I woke up here, not much to tell really. I guess I was just unlucky." Lovino was silent for a moment. "What do you look like?" The question caught me off guard but I answered anyways. "I'm an albino; pale skin, white hair, red eyes-" "Red eyes… Albino… you're fucked." I was about to ask what he meant when the (I assume) truck suddenly stopped and we were violently jerked to one side from the force.

Men shouted from outside and started banging on the sides, a loud bang came from where I guess was the door when it got threw open and I swear he was a bear glared down on us. It was night since I could see outside now and bright lights shone from tall fences. What? Are we at a boot camp? I looked over to Lovino and finally I could see what he looks like; very dark brown hair with a… curl? On his side, I think it's twitching, his skin looked like it was glowing from the lights was nicely tanned, he wasn't really skinny but didn't also have muscle on him either, his face was hidden because his head was down and the bangs covered it. "_Opstaan_!" The bear man shouted in Dutch.

I guess some of the people in the truck was also Dutch because they immediately followed the man's orders. Stand up. When I stood up, I noticed Lovino was still sitting down. "Lovino, shouldn't you stand up?" I asked up, more like whispering. He didn't answer. The bear-man noticed the Italian still sitting and jumped into the truck, walking towards us. "_Waarom__zal__hij__niet luisteren_!?" I didn't understand what the man was saying, luckily the guy behind me, in rushed English, translated. Why won'the listen. "_Ich weiß nicht_!" I accidentally blurted out in German. Dammit. I thought the man was going to hit me, but he understood what I said and turned to Lovino. He shook his frame but the Italian didn't respond. Bear-man thought for a moment before pointing at me. "_Dragen hem_." Carry him. I was about to set to work when I remembered my hands were cuffed together… great. Bear-man didn't seem to care and only walked away, already ordering the others to walk out.

I knew my time was limited, so I bend down and with great difficultly, managed to get the light man over my shoulder, like those Viking dudes who kidnaps the maidens and all. Without warning, everyone started to march out of the truck in a neat line, which I had to go to the back for obvious reasons. The other 'guards' didn't even spare me a second glance as I continued to walk with the Italian over my shoulder. Once I was outside, I got a nice good look at what I thought was a boot camp of some sort. There were high fences with those blinding lights and all, but what amazed me the most was the amount of people and trucks there were. It was almost like an army of some sort

But I quickly reminded myself these people were about to be sold off as slaves to bastards. Humanity is sick. The line in which I was behind started to move forward past the guards and high electrified gates. Once we were all inside the fence (cage), I saw tents scattered around. Some people were dragged inside and loud screams could be heard. I saw that one of the guards at front was examining each person, sorting them. This was like WWII. There were four groups; one had people who could qualify for skeletons, another for those muscular dudes, the third just average people and the forth… well I'm not sure since there was a mixture of all of them, but only had like three people.

When the guard reached me, he gave a quick glance at Lovino and then at me. With a grunt he simply shoved me towards the forth group. "_Ga naar__uw tenten_!" he suddenly yelled. No one moved until the he had to repeat himself. I'm not sure how, but everyone seemed to know where they were going. I followed my group to a very small tent. The other three people in my group were all blondes and seemed to know each other for they almost clung to each other. We all stood at the entrance, not one moving. "So what now?" I asked. One of the blondes, the shortest, looked over at me. "We go in, then we should go to sleep. Tomorrow we wake up and climb back onto the truck, from there we will reach the auction were we will be sold off, this is just to rest us and keep us awake for tomorrow."

I was shocked at how he knew this, but I had to admit he looked tired and quite beat up. One of the taller blondes gave me a smile. "Come now! Before the guards catch us!" The blonde trio almost seemed like they were used to this and felt sorry for them. So shuffling Lovino a bit, I went inside the tent were only three thin mattresses and blankets were laid out. The trio took two and pushed them together, quickly climbing in together and cuddling. Maybe they were related. Just then I realized I still had my handcuffs on… the blondes had their off…

Guess I'll just have to lie on my back. I went to the other mattress and laid Lovino down (which was really hard) and followed suite. The handcuffs made things a little bit difficult but I managed. Finally the thin blanket was drawn to our chins and I felt no awkwardness sharing a bed with a stranger. Lovino mumbled a bit and snuggled up to me. I guess my fate has already been chosen for me, no turning back now… or ever… might just well accept it. With that in mind, I closed my eyes and dreaded the following day.

**-Romano will play quite a big part in this story. (The other three blondes are just here for my entertainment)**

**-Ludwig and Feliciano does not exist in this story at all., do not worry, it would be revealed as to why VERY late in the story.**

**-R&R**

**-RATZ**


	4. Going once! Going twice! Sold!

For some reason when I woke up it was still dark. How that happened I really don't know but at least the handcuffs were gone, or so I guessed since I could separate my hands from each other. Never have I ever woken up so early, what was happening to me? Perhaps it was just… stress? I mean, I was about to be sold off so I guess it's natural… nothing about this natural… Damn it all. The thin blanket draped on me and Lovino was mostly covering the Italian boy, so maybe that's why I woke up. It was quite cold, so I pulled the boy close to me so our body heat could, uh, yeah I forgot what it was supposed to do.

I was just about to close myeyes when Lovino started to squirm and mumble in his sleep. He cuddled into my chest and I swear I heard him sob before he fell asleep again. I sighed. His story still shocked me though, I mean how cruel must you be to send your son off just get a little bit of information? That just plain sucks! Lifting up a hand, I very hesitantly ran my hands through his hair. It felt really soft. Somehow I managed to lull myself to sleep by running my hand through his hair. So strange.

…

"Wake up _güzellikleri__uyku_!" I groaned and opened up a eye and quickly shut it again as a blinding light filled my vision. Somehow I manged to drape my arms around Lovino and hold him in a vice grip. İ coulld hear the sound of boots and soon felt the same pair of boots kicking into my back. "I said wake up!" daring to open my eyes again, I looked up to a dark skinned man with a green hood drawn up, and if my eyes were not seeing things i swear he wore a white mask covering just his eyes. Creepy, yet somehow he seemed familiar. The man kicked me twice again and I only groaned in repsonse, my eyes closed once again. He huffed and moved towards the blonde trio whom he also kicked awake.

Looking down at Lovino, I gently shook him awake. Apparently he was already awake as he started to giggle. I only frowned. "What's so funny?" I asked. He only nuzzled into my chest again. "He called us sleeping beauties… I never heard him say that though…" two questions popped into my head. "How do you know what he said?" I asked. Lovino titled his head upwards and opened up one eye. "I know a few languages…"

"Name them."

"Italian, Spanish, Turkish, Arabic, German and Russian…"

"Show off."

He only giggled again. Seriously, how does a guy this young know so many languages? Yes Italian and Spanish were similar, maybe he was forced to learn German and Russian… as for the other two… he does seem like he has _some_ sort of heritage… "You sound like you know that guy, the one with the mask." Lovino nodded and sat up. He stretched and let out a loud yawn. "_Si_, he was one of my childhood… friends… his father and mine used to do business together so I had to spend some time with him. I learned Turkish from him and Arabic from his friend who came from Egypt. His name is Sadiq Adnan, and he brought you here, actually… he brought most of the people here… he is also to make sure I am sold off to the right person."

Well that explains some things. Lovino looked over to me. "We should get ready, there is a few showers and we would have to share. Then we would be loaded back onto the truck where we will be given some food and then we'll be sold off…" I did not question how everyone knew what was going to happen but the sound of a shower sounded promising. "Okay, so where are the showers?" We both exited the tent and I was surprised how everyone walked around like they weren't enclosed in towering gates. Lovino led me to an actual building made from brick where the sound of water running could be heard. There were about five doors where three was closed. He dragged me into one of the open doors were a showerhead was placed against a wall. Closing the door, Lovino turned up the water and rid of what little clothing he had on him.

I guess there was no time for blushing and embarrassment so I followed suite and stayed in the corner for a while when Lovino reached for a very dull looking bar of soap and started to wash himself. "You can join me you know." He simply said. I snorted and plucked the soap from his hands, washing myself as well. I felt quite dirty from the truck and tent. I felt Lovino trail a finger on my arm. "Wow, your skin is soft… very soft…" he sighed and looked sad. "I feel sorry for you… Yes I am going to be sold off, but I know to whom and I am strictly forbidden to have any sex with the Don. Whilst you're going to…"

We both stood under the spray of water, not knowing what to say. For some reason, an idea popped into my head. "H-Hey… do you think if… well, if we ever manage to escape from the hell we're going to… maybe we should meet up… I know you'll be going back to Italy and all, but what if something happens? I mean…" Lovino seemed to understand what I was saying even though I didn't. "Switzerland. We should go to Switzerland, meet up there. Bern would be too obvious… what about Appenzell? It's a German part of Switzerland." I only smiled. "So does this makes us friends?" Lovino was silent. "Yeah, we're friends… Appenzell…"

…

No words were spoken when we were loaded back onto the truck. Our cuffs were back on but at least we received a pair of long pants. Lovino and I sat pressed up against each other, a piece of bread in each of our hands. We ate our bread in silence. The reality of all of this was all too much for any to handle. Lovino didn't seem to bothered but I knew he must have some sort of fear there deep inside of him. "Don't worry… they won't sell you off to just anyone, you're worth a lot so maybe… you would at least be sold off to one of the regulars... they're not that bad." I could only nod. Maybe he knew way too much of human trafficking.

It didn't take long before the truck stopped once again. The dread pooled in my stomach. The doors slammed open and we were ordered to stand up. Once everyone was standing, we were led out and led to what appeared to be a large stage with various men gathered around. A man in fancy clothing stood on the stage with a microphone and I assume him to be the host… sick. "Good luck." Lovino whispered as we were sort out into groups of seven behind the stage. I was in the same group as Lovino. _Switzerland_.

My nerves hit me when my group was called up first. I was second in line and Lovino in third, before me was a, girl strangely enough, who looked like she _wanted _to be sold. The host said something about her name being Elise and how she was a virgin and all… shit… we were going to be sold off to men… and I'm a virgin in well… yeah… I'm screwed. Lovino saw my fear and started to hum a low melody which only I heard because all the men started to drool over the girl clad in only a short dress. A rather fat and rich looking man won the bid and walked away proud as the girl was taken off the stage. I was next and did not look forward to it at all!

"Next we have a very special man indeed! He seems to be in his early twenties and a pure virgin!" I blushed. Lovino said something about them researching their targets before snatching them from the streets. "He has a German heritage and is named Gilbert Beilschmidt-" Bastard. "-as you can see! This lovely male has fine soft skin and amazing eyes! Let me tell you that you would not like to miss out on this offer!" Sick! Sick! Sick! Sick! Sick!

"Okay then! Let's start!" And so hell began. I saw a few men eyeing me and I shied away a little. Dam those stares. "€30 o00!" Well that was a low price. A few hands went up.

"€40 000!" Eleven hands.

"€50 000!" Nine hands, my stomach started to feel funny.

"€60 500!" Still nine hands.

"€75 000!" Seven hands.

"€90 000!" Five hands.

I stopped listening to the prices and only focused on my messed up future. One of these men was about to buy me… I'll probably be nothing more than a sex toy, a lovely sex toy that has no choice but respect his fucking 'master'. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something I dreaded the whole time.

"€10 500 000! Going once! Going twice! S-" "€30 000 000!" all was silent. I didn't even notice my heart rate increasing. Lovino twitched beside me. His eyes was locked onto a blonde man with glasses. I could see Lovino was starting to sweat. He looked like he was really sorry for me. I followed his gaze and could not understand why he would be scared of a petite man. He seemed rather decent. The host cleared his throat. "€30 000 000! Going once! Going twice! Sold!" Two men came and took me off the stage. Silent tears started to roll down my face. I swear I heard Lovino saying Appenzell before I was led off the stage.

The man who was now my owner only nodded at the tow holding me. "Thank you. I will take it from here." They left without a word. The blonde stared at me, no hunger in his eyes no lust, only pity. "Come along then, I must… pay…" He only scowled at the chain attached to my cuffs. With a trembling hand he took hold of it and led me off to a stand where he was probably going to pay for me now. "My name is Eduard von Bock, and I am truly sorry for what has happened to you." I think then I realized he wasn't the man who was going to own me… he was more like a collector of some sorts…

**-Well now things are starting to happen, if I get some time, I'm going to make a sister fic of Roma and him being sold off.**

**It's really late and I am flying off tomorrow so I am updating because I love ya all!**

…

** … … Only read this if you watched the Movies; Sucker Punch and Hunger Games … … o o o O**

**-Okay so I want to start a new fic :D I suck! But I want the fic to be based off a Movie, and I have like two in mind so if you would be interested please tell me which one I should write about:**

**1. Sucker Punch ([How many of you watched this? Because it's bloody awesome I tell ya]**

**BABY DOLL: **Romano

**SWEET PEA: **Prussia

**ROCKET:** Germany

**AMBER: **Spain/France

**BLONDIE: **France/Spain

**BLUE: **Russia

**MADAM: **England/Hungary

**WISE MAN: **Rome

**Help me out with some characters if you feel like it)**

…

**2. The Hunger Games (**_**SpaMano/ GerIta or GerMano, can also suggest a pairing, these are just in mind**_**) I know this has been done before, but mine would be so much more awesome!**

…

**-I am also thinking of Phantom of the Opera, but not so sure, still thinking**

**-If you have a movie in mind on which I could base Hetalia off, please do tell, and I will see if I can find it and do it for ya! **

**!NO I WILL NOT DO A TWILIGHT!**

**-RATZ**


	5. Master Bedroom

After a very exhausting drive in a really fancy car, I now found myself inside a mansion located in the middle of nowhere. I had no clue where I was because I slept throughout the entire drive. I was happy that my handcuffs where off and I was given a plain black t-shirt, jeans, heavy boots and a roughly knitted scarf… wherever we are… it was fucking cold… Nothing was said to me as I was led inside the mansion and left by the front door, Eduard has gone off somewhere saying something about having to make a call. So here I was… standing at the door… alone and confused…

I sighed. Just what the hell is going on? Okay so now here I am, a slave to some guy which I haven't met before and well… I'm not even sure if I was bought for _sex_… what else am I good at? I was just about to wander off into the many halls of the mansion when a young guy came up to me. He has short dirty blonde hair and sad blue eyes. Maybe it was the cold but he kept shiver- no I mean trembling… yes like he was scared of something-or someone. "Uh, hey, can you help me?" I asked the boy, who I return jumped. "O-oh! Hello! I-I didn't see y-you there!" I could only raise an eyebrow. Man he was a pussy. "Uh, yeah. Can you help me? I don't really know what to do."

The boy stared at me for a while before answering. "Oh… you're t-the new guy… um, let me show you t-the room." The room? Not my room? So that probably means I'm just a little sex toy. How fucking fun. I scowled at this and the boy only gulped. "M-My name is R-Ravis! Please follow m-me!" I only nodded and followed Ravis up a staircase… a very wide and grand staircase… damn my 'master' must be rich. When we reached the top, there were two corridors. We took the one on the right and passed multiple doors before we reached the end of the corridor where a large oak double door stood. With a trembling hand, Ravis opened the door and I gaped like a hungry fish.

The room was stunning! It wasn't an all-out modern room, more like one of those fancy Victorian themes… only not so _English_. It was more like an Eastern European style… dammit I cannot explain things all too well. So the room was massive! I cannot describe how massive it was! But it was! A double bed was placed up against the wall opposite us, it's covers was a beige colour and the pillows and some decorative designs (I think it was sunflowers) on the covers was a deep gold and brown colour. From the ceiling hang a large chandelier… A CHANDELIER! Anyways… two bedside tables were placed on either side of the bed, a golden lamp of more modern fashion atop on both of them. On one table there was a fancy alarm clock and a bottle of vodka…

An oak desk was placed in one of the corners of the room where a mighty bookcase stood beside it, withholding most probably a library. One the desk there was a few piles of paper and some stationary sprawled across it. A photo frame stood proudly on the desk… but it was empty. I frowned but paid no mind to it. A large wardrobe was placed on the other side of the room, it had golden knobs and looked so ancient. Yes the room was massive, but I never said it had a lot of furniture. An old styled maroon chair was next to the bookcase though. The walls was beige and the floors wood, a very dark wood. A large window was beside the desk and brown curtains were drawn from it. The room was actually quite nice. And then I saw another door and realized the bastard had a built-in bathroom.

Ravis saw me 'inspecting' the room. "This is our Master's bedroom… you will be sharing it with him since that is his orders and well you belong to him now so…" I sighed. "Thanks I guess, so what now? Where's this 'Master'?" Ravis shifted a little bit. "He will be here tomorrow, the auction happened earlier than he had planned, so he is on a… business… trip at the moment. And for what you will be doing here. Well, you could help to with some of the chores and all, but mostly you would be used for more exotic reasons. Please try to not make the Master mad." His eyes almost begged me. "How old are you?" I asked, curious. He blushed. "F-Fourteen… I was also bought you know… but just to do some things around the house, not for any other purpose…" he seemed to hide something but I didn't want to pry any further. "I see. Is there anyone else I should meet?"

"Toris, he is mainly the cook and, uh… helper? Of our Master." Once again he was hiding something. But I didn't care so I only shrugged. "So it's you, Eduard and Toris. No one else? Seems like a waste to space to me…" Ravis gave a sad smile. "Yes, the Master doesn't keep a lot of people here since he is away so much. I have some things to do, make yourself at home!" Almost running, the boy was gone. With a frustrated sigh I walked over to the bed and sat on it, noticing how comfy it is. The moment of calmness was swept away as I remembered that I was soon going to be forcefully taken into the bed's comfy-ness…. My life sucks.

Making the best of it, I laid down on the plush covers and closed my eyes, my thoughts going to Lovino. I barely knew the boy for a boy and yet I feel protective about him. Maybe it was because he felt like a little brother to me? I am the only child so maybe it's just longing. He said we will meet in Switzerland, Applenzell… if we escape our hells… but Lovino was on a mission, so maybe he won't even be there… maybe he would. Befriending the Italian Mafia's heir… smooth… real smooth…

Now all I can do is wait for the bastard to come home and be his little pleasure thing.

**-It takes me about a week to write a chapter~ So sorry! And I will start uploading my Movie Fic Next Year, so please tell me if you are interested in any of my options! I have one for Hunger Games: GerMano, so ja.**

**-So ya, just a filler of Gil getting used to his new lifestyle, next chapter Ivan will appear… YAY!**

**-RATZ**


	6. 17th January

**Hate me as much as you like~ But I will not be posting ANYTHING until 17 January. The reason for that is simply because then I can focus on the Three Fics I am making without having to worry a thing about you guys.**

**So I won't be able to be here for New Years.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**There, now get your axes and track me down~**

**-RATZ**

**(If I am fast enough, I will be able to post THREE chapters for each fic, but only if I am fast enough, each one would probably be within a day otherwise everything is spoiled too soon, eh?**


End file.
